Comeback to Me, please?
by Momodeer
Summary: Begitu 'orang itu' kembali, dering telepon di sudut kamar Sehun kembali berbunyi…. Maukah kau kembali padaku? Kaihun! Kai! Sehun! Exo! Boyslove! DLDR! Oneshoot!


**Comeback to Me, please?**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Pairing** : Kaihun! KaixSEhun

 **Genre** : romance, school, hurt/comfort

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : Boys Love, don't like don't read!

* * *

.

.

 _"Kring…kring…"_

Suara dering telepon berbunyi di sudut kamar Sehun. Si empunya kamar hanya melirik sekilas tanpa berniat mengangkat telepon tersebut.

Suara dering telepon telah berhenti.

Sehun menghembuskan napas perlahan, belakangan ini telepon di sudut kamarnya sering sekali berdering. Padahal, terakhir yang Sehun ingat, telepon itu sama sekali tidak pernah berdering lagi semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu.

Ya 2 tahun….

Semenjak _orang itu_ pergi dari kehidupan Sehun.

Dan sekarang,

Begitu _orang itu_ kembali,

Dering telepon di sudut kamar Sehun,

Kembali berbunyi….

- **ooo** -

Pagi yang cerah dengan sedikit awan mendung yang mulai berarak dari selatan. Sehun berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan perlahan. Hari masih terlalu pagi…

"hi…"

 _Tap_

Langkah Sehun terhenti. Sehun mengenal suara ini, ya dia mengenalnya… tapi….Sehun tidak boleh berhenti sekarang…

Tidak dengan rasa sakit yang masih dia rasakan…

Dengan langkah berat Sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Menjauh dari seseorang berambut kelabu yang memandanganya sendu.

- **ooo** -

"Sehun, mengapa kau tidak pergi menemui _nya_?" tanya seseorang bertubuh tinggi bernama Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak nyaman, dia lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan lesu di balik lengannya.

Kelas sudah sangat kosong karena jam pulang sekolah telah berakhir satu jam yang lalu dan kini hanya tersisa mereka berdua di kelas tersebut.

Suasana hati Sehun sedang tidak terlalu baik semenjak kemarin. Dia menjadi tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Sehun dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya prihatin

"Sehun…apakah kau masih marah, _dengannya_?"

Sehun tetap terdiam seribu bahasa.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya pasrah, Sehun benar-benar menjadi orang menyebalkan belakangan ini, ia berpikir.

Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan memilih melihat keluar jendela. Berbicara dengan Sehun tidak akan terlalu berdampak saat ini.

Kelas mereka ada di lantai 3 sehingga dapat mengamati hal-hal dari kejauhan dengan mudah. Mata Chanyeol dengan mudah menangkap sesosok tubuh yang kini duduk sendirian di bangku taman sekolah dan ditemani terpaan angin musim gugur.

 _Seseorang yang membuat Sehun menjadi seperti ini belakangan ini…_

"Sehun, _dia_ menunggumu…", Chanyeol berujar pelan. "Kemari dan lihatlah sendiri…"

Bola mata Sehun sedikit membulat, dengan langkah perlahan dia bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang berada di dekat jendela.

 _Benarkah 'dia' menunggu Sehun?_

Sehun tercekat. Dia menangkap sosok berambut kelabu itu dengan begitu mudahnya. Sosok itu sendirian di bangku taman sekolah, tidak berbalut jaket atau apapun untuk menghangatkan dirinya dan hanya mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Terlihat kesepian.

 _Benar-benar masih seperti dulu…_

"Dasar bodoh…", tanpa sadar Sehun berujar lirih. _Orang itu_ benar-benar tidak pernah mempedulikan kesehatannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, ia tau Sehun sebenarnya merindukan _sosok itu_. "Temuilah _dia_ , Sehun…"

Sehun terdiam cukup lama sampai ia lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, Chanyeol, aku tidak akan pernah mau menemui _nya_ lagi…"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun terkejut, "Kenapa? Bukankah dia, mantan kekasihmu?..."

Dan hati Sehun terasa tersayat ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan hal itu.

Ya, _dia…_

 _Mantan kekasih_ Sehun…

- **ooo** -

Tepat dua minggu semenjak _orang itu_ datang dan Sehun belum pernah sekalipun membalas sapaannya.

Sehun bukan orang yang jahat, dia hanya…

Belum bisa memaafkan…

Orang tersebut merupakan kekasih yang paling Sehun cintai dulu, tapi dia tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan Sehun tanpa pemberitahuan apapun pada suatu malam di bulan Januari dan akhirnya Sehun memutuskan bahwa hubungan mereka telah berakhir saat itu juga.

Segala upaya telah Sehun lakukan untuk mencari keberadaan _nya_ , tetapi tidak pernah membuahkan hasil.

Orang tersebut juga tidak pernah memberikan kabar apapun pada Sehun dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Ditinggal pergi tanpa kabar seperti itu selama 2 tahun, kau pikir dengan perasaan seperti apa Sehun hidup selama ini?

"Sehun kau kenapa?" Chanyeol yang sedang mengerjakan PR di rumah Sehun menatap sahabatnya itu heran. Dia terdiam terus dari tadi seperti orang kerasukan…

"Tidak apa-apa", Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan kenangan buuk yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

Chanyeol terkikik, "Kau harus segera menyelesaikan masalahmu…", nasihatnya. Chanyeol selalu tahu apa yang Sehun pikirkan.

Sehun cemberut, "bukan urusanmu,"

Chanyeol tertawa, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap layar _handphone_ Sehun yang berkelap-kelip tanda pesan masuk.

"Sehun ada pesan masuk," Chanyeol menunjuk _handphone_ Sehun.

Sehun meraih _handphone_ nya lalu membuka pesannya.

Dari nomor tak dikenal.

.

 _Hai Sehun, ini aku, Kai_

 _Kau benar-benar masih marah padaku?_

 _Kuharap aku bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah kita hari ini._

 _Datanglah ke taman pukul 7 malam ini._

 _Aku akan menebus semuanya._

 _._

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna ketika membaca pesan itu.

"Dari siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya penasaran.

Sehun meletakkan _handphone_ nya lagi, "bukan dari siapa-siapa" jawabnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli, lalu kembali mengerjakan PR-nya.

- **ooo** -

Sehun membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

Lehernya terasa sakit akibat tidak sengaja tidur di meja. PR yang diberikan _seonsaengnim_ benar-benar banyak sehingga membuatnya terpaksa lembur seperti ini.

Chanyeol sudah pulang semenjak tadi.

Sehun melirik jam di nakasnya.

Pukul 10 malam…

 _Apa?!_

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna.

 _Astaga!_

Sehun melupakan janjinya!

- **ooo** -

Napas Sehun memburu, dia tak menyangka akan datang dengan sangat terlambat seperti ini. Berlari dari rumahnya menuju ke taman ternyata membutuhkan energi yang cukup banyak juga.

Walaupun masih marah dengan Kai, tapi ia adalah orang yang sangat menghargainya untuk berbaikan dengan Sehun.

Sehun meririk arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. Pukul 22.15.

Semoga saja Kai sudah pulang, dia tak ingin membuat orang itu sakit di musim gugur yang sangat dingin seperti ini.

Sehun benci merugikan orang lain.

 _Tap_

Langkah Sehun terhenti, dia sudah sampa di taman.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan siapapun.

Taman sangat gelap.

Sehun tersenyum pahit, mungkin Kai sudah benar-benar pulang…

Sehun hampir saja melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke rumah sebelum…

"Sehun…" sepasanga lengan yang terasa sangat dingin melingkar erat di sekitar leher Sehun, memeluknya dari belakang.

Sehun terhenyak,

 _Suara ini…_

 _Aroma ini…_

"K-kai?" Sehun berujar tak percaya. Mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat.

"Sehun…kupikir kau tak datang…." Suara Kai terasa begitu berat dan serak, ia memeluk Sehun erat-erat. Tangannya terasa begitu dingin, ia menunggu Sehun terlalu lama.

"Kai…" Sehun berbalik dan menatap mantan kekasihnya tersebut dengan sayu.

"Maafkan aku… maafkan aku… maafkan aku…" Kai berkata terbata-bata dan menatap Sehun dengan penuh penyesalan. Manik matanya terlihat sedikit berair ketika mengatakan hal itu. "Aku hampir gila ketika kau mengacuhkanku selama 2 minggu dan bahkan tidak pernah mengangkat teleponku…kumohon, maafkan a-"

"Dasar bodoh!" Itulah yang Sehun tunggu selama ini. Sebuah permintaan maaf…hanya sesederhana itu dan Kai tak kunjung mengatakannya semenjak ia pulang kembali.

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca, dengan cepat dia memeluk pemuda tan itu dengan erat. "Aku sangat merindukanmu…"

Kai balas memeluk pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut tak kalah erat dan menghirup aroma yang sudah sangat lama dirindukannya, "Maafkan aku…"

Sehun mengangguk dalam pelukan mereka, "permintaan maafmu kuterima"

Kai tersenyum, semuanya akhirnya telah kembali lagi seperti semula, dia mengusap rambut anak yang lebih muda dengan lembut dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Terima kasih…"

Sehun tersenyum.

Dia melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap pemuda berambut kelabu itu dengan sayang.

"Jadi…?" Kai bertanya.

"Hmm?" Sehun tak mengerti.

"Kau mau kembali padaku?" Kai mengulurkan tangannya. Sebenarnya ia membawa kue dan lilin untuk Sehun, tapi karena Sehun datang terlalu lama, kuenya menjadi rusak dan berakhir ia menjadi tidak jadi memberikan apapun kepada Sehun seperti ini. Sehun yang malang….

Sehun tertawa, dia mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Kai, "tentu saja…"

Kai balas tertawa, mereka saling bergandengan tangan, "Sekarang pulang?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu saja, kau harus segera menghangatkan diri"

"Ya, dan KAU yang harus menghangatkanku!" Kai tertawa, dia mengangkat tubuh Sehun yang seringan bulu dengan mudah dan menggendongnya ala _bridal_.

"Yak, KIM! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Sehun berteriak keras, dia meronta dari pelukan Kai.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Kai tertawa keras. Dia membawa tubuh ringan Sehun dngan wajah tanpa dosa ke mobilnya.

"Dasar mesuum!"

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

hai, aku kembali di sela hiatus. Gaada yang kangen kan? hahaha okee _I know it_ u,u

sori kesibukan Momo ga terbendung, ini aja nulis disela nugas hahaha

FF yang lain doain aja cepet lanjut :")

Semoga suka yaaa...tapi aku tau ni ff _absurd_ banget emang :")

 _Bye_ ~

 **Momo**


End file.
